1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to network servers and more particularly to servers that host a large number of client connections. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to servers (e.g., internet web servers) which host a large number of relatively slow client connections.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is common for network file servers such as internet web servers to host a large number of relatively slow client connections. The large number of open connections places a substantial burden on the server central processing unit (CPU), just to manage the open connections. For example, managing the open connections on a loaded server can consume 30-40% or more of the CPU's operating capacity. This burden substantially reduces the percentage of CPU cycles available to perform the primary function of the server, i.e., providing data to clients.
The connection management burden of the server CPU degrades the performance of the server software routines and reduces the maximum number of client connections that can be open at one time. As a result, web-hosting companies must provide additional, redundant servers to serve an increased number of clients. The cost of acquiring and maintaining additional web servers is substantial.
Proxy servers perform some client connection management functions, and are known in the art. However, it is well-known and commonly accepted in the art that such proxy servers must be housed separately from the server, and thus must communicate with the server over relatively slow, error prone network connections which the server must manage. See for example, Ari Luotonen, Web Proxy Servers (Prentice Hall, 1997), which is incorporated herein by reference.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for relieving the server CPU of the connection management burden, thus allowing the server to more efficiently host an increased number of clients.